empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 12
Chapter 12: New Beginnings In the morning, Harley and Victoren walk back to the ship, ready to tell the crew their news. Inferno, followed by Snowflake, jump down onto the land. They stand only a few feet from each other, looking into each other’s eyes. “So, did you find anything on the island?” Inferno says. Harley looks at her mother in disgust. “Even if we did find something, I would never tell you,” Harley replies. “Inferno, it looks like you’re going to be in charge of the Sapphire Titan once again.” “What do you mean?” Snowflake asks. “Did you get orders from Everest?” Vic laughs at the comment, knowing Everest would never give them the time of day. “No, we haven’t heard from him at all. We’re making this decision all on our own.” Inferno steps forward, but Harley instantly makes a sword and points it in her direction. “Don’t come any closer.” “You’re the Captain of the Sapphire Titan, Harley,” Inferno says. “No one else is authorized to command this reconnaissance mission.” “Well, that’s too bad. Victoren and I are defecting from the Empire. You’ve made an enemy of us.” “Why would you leave? We’ve fought for your freedom since before you were born! I can’t let you go.” “Freedom? Don’t make me laugh. If your definition of freedom is controlling the world the way you see fit, then I don’t want any part of it. Now, go tell your gracious leader what’s become of his crew.” “I am so sorry, my sweet daughter,” Inferno says with a motherly tone. “I never wanted to hurt you.” “This isn’t about me. This is about the morals and goals you’ve lost sight of after all of these years. We will continue your lost ambitions and make sure they come true this time. We will not make the same mistakes as you.” Inferno turns around and jumps onto the Sapphire Titan. She looks down at her daughter, not wanting to admit that she’s right. “Fine, leave the Empire. However, if you attempt to combat us, you should know that Everest isn’t going to give you any second chances.” “I know, mother. Now, get out of my sight!” Snowflake joins Inferno on the ship and the two ignite the boosters, allowing the ship to move at light speed from the island. “So, that’s it, huh?” Victoren says, looking at the vast sea. “We’re all alone from here on out.” “Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly,” Harley replies. “We’ll have each other, you know.” Vic looks at Harley and smiles. “So, it’ll just be the two of us for a while? That doesn’t sound so bad.” “It may take a while, but we will eventually get more people on our side. So, don’t worry, you’re not going to be stuck with me forever.” The two walk back to the hotel, hoping to make that their current base of operations. They walk into the hotel room and Vic almost instantly picks up the map that Harley brought with her the day earlier. “So, where do you think we should attempt to gain allies first?” He asks, carefully studying the Empire base locations. Harley walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for believing in my cause, Vic,” She says, smiling at him. Her eyes then snap down to the map and she points at a specific base. “I think this one would be the best to start. It’s a small village, so the people probably don’t enjoy being controlled.” She waits for Victoren to answer, but he doesn’t. She looks back at him, about to ask him his opinion, when he kisses her softly, not trying to come off too strong. “Vic…” He looks at her and smiles, happy that he showed her his true feelings. “Please don’t tell me that I’m the only one of us that’s felt something,” He says jokingly. Harley smiles back at him. “No, you’re not the only one. Maybe we should wait to talk about the plan?” “Yea, I think I like the sound of that idea.” The two kiss again, this time a little deeper and more passionate. After months of working together in the past before their reconnaissance mission, the two had become good friends and knew each other inside and out. Their kissing only gets deeper as they think about only being with each other for a little while. Vic picks Harley up and puts her down on his bed. He gets on top of her and looks into her eyes. “So, I suppose you can read minds now?” Harley jokes, blushing. “You know, I am a man of many talents,” Victoren jokes back. He feels her body as he begins to kiss her neck. “Well, you better hope your skills don’t stop there.” Harley moans at Vic’s touch, giving him permission to continue on. He maneuvers back up and kisses her once again. They take off their clothes, wanting to finally feel each other as much as possible. The two kiss once again and their hands intertwine as the rest of their bodies do. The rest of the night, the two show their passion and love for each other. The next morning, Vic wakes up to see Harley cuddling next to him as she was when they fell asleep. He smiles and caresses her shoulder lovingly. He gets up and orders room service for the two. Shortly after, Harley wakes up, hearing Vic in the shower. She gets up and puts her clothes on and walks over to the map. “As much as I hate to admit it, Mom was right,” she thinks. “Everest isn’t going to take this well and I can imagine he’s going to have us hunted down. We need to build some kind of safe haven until we can build our forces up.” She looks at a large island to the East of one of the Empire’s biggest bases. “Yes, I think that one would be best choice. We’ll hide right underneath their noses and then we’ll strike them.” For the next few weeks, Harley and Victoren build a small underground home. They don’t run into any trouble on the way and Everest doesn’t even seem to be interested in their existence.